Gotowanie solarne w warunkach zimowych (Norwegia)
Gotowanie na słońcu w Norwegii. Nigdy nie myślałam, że coś takiego jest możliwe ! Brit Bakken Oedegaard jest pracownikiem naukowym i nauczycielką w Norwegii. Opowiada tu swoją przygodę z gotowaniem solarnym w warunkach zimowych: Szukałam w sieci wiadomości o ekowioskach i natknąłam się na link do Solar Cookers International Network. Znalazłam tam bardzo ciekawe plany budowy kuchenek solarnych, a ponieważ miałam trochę czasu, zacząłam od konstrukcji z kartonu i folii aluminiowej. Oczywiście żaden z tych planów nie był przygotowany tak, aby gotować na słońcu na dalekiej północy, ale byłoby fajnie spróbować. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie wyobrażałam sobie, aby ugotować posiłek przy szerokości geograficznej północnej 58°, ale gdyby było to możliwe, mogła bym nauczyć moich uczniów czegoś nowego o energii słonecznej. Niespodzianka ! Tu też działa ! Najpierw zrobiłam CooKit oraz Reflective Open Box Cooker (ROB). To było pod koniec lutego, słońce było nisko na niebie tutaj na 58° szerokości geograficznej północnej. Nie było śniegu, ale temperatura otoczenia wynosiła trochę powyżej zera. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że muszę przechylić kuchenki tak aby złapać niskie promienie słońca. W kuchence ROB doprowadziłam 0,5 litra wody do wrzenia a w kuchence CooKit uzyskałam maksymalną temperaturę 91 °C. CooKit.jpg|Kuchenka CooKit Norwegia-zima-1.JPG|Kuchenka Reflective Open Box Cooker (ROB). Teraz naprawdę się tym zainteresowałam. Szukałam więcej informacji i planów i postanowiłam spróbować zrobić kuchenkę Heaven's Flame Cooker i Twelve-Sided Parvati Cooker o średnicy 60 cm. Potem zrobiłam troche większą Twelve-Sided Parvati Cooker o średnicy 80 cm. Norwegia-zima-2.JPG|Kuchenka Heaven's Flame Cooker Norwegia-zima-3.JPG|Kuchenka Twelve-Sided Parvati Cooker (elementy składowe) Norwegia-zima-4.JPG|Kuchenka Twelve-Sided Parvati Cooker zmontowana Problem stojaków Teraz prawdziwym wyzwaniem było zbudowanie stojaków do tych kuchenek i dobranie właściwych garnków. Tutaj, w południowej części Norwegii słońce znajduje się nieco poniżej 55° nad horyzontem w południe w środku lata i nieco ponad piętnaście stopni w środku zimy. Byłoby bardzo użyteczne, aby móc łapać niskie promienie słoneczne. Z pomocą miejscowego rzemieślnika powstał stojak do kuchenki Parvati (średnica 80cm). Druga kuchenka Parvati średnicy 60 cm ma podstawkę wykonaną głównie z drewna. Wózek dziecięcy z odzysku wykorzystano jako podstawę kuchenki Heavens Flame. Czas na gotowanie prawdziwego jedzenia ! Sugestia z prof. Roger Bernard, aby użyć szklanej salaterki do utrzymania ciepła w garnku (efekt szklarniowy) okazała się bardzo pomocna. Zrobiłam zupę w kuchence Heavens Flame i ugotowałam ryż w kuchence Parvati. Zrobiłam też zapiekanki, gotowane ziemniaki, warzywa i ryby, a nawet chleb, który smakował naprawdę dobrze. Zachwycające ! Norwegia-zima-5.JPG|Kuchenka Twelve-Sided Parvati Cooker Norwegia-zima-6.JPG|Kuchenka Twelve-Sided Parvati Cooker, widok z boku Ale co wtedy, gdy słońce świeci tylko przez krótki czas ? Oczywiście można sądzić, że w kuchence parabolicznej wykonanej z anteny TV jedzenie ugotuje się znacznie szybciej. Zainteresowałam się kuchenką SK14 z Niemiec, ale byłam zaskoczona, że musieli tak długo gotować, aby doprowadzić jeden litr wody do wrzenia. Pomyślałam o czymś w rodzaju niewielkiej szklarni by skrócić czas nagrzewania i umożliwić gotowanie także w zimie przy niskich temperaturach otoczenia. Jest jedno takie zdjęcie na stronie SCInet, paraboliczna antena TV z czarnym garnkiem umieszczonym wewnątrz jakiejś szklanej miseczki. Idea ta tkwiła już w mojej głowie, więc postanowiłam spróbować, jak tylko uda mi się znaleźć odpowiednie materiały. Wtedy nasz lokalny sprzedawca TV hojnie mnie obdarował parabolą o 120 cm średnicy. Pokryłam ją folią aluminiową i skierowałam ku słońcu. Mój mąż pomógł mi dokonać stojak ze starych części rowerowych. Następnie zrobiliśmy układ obejmujący garnek w osłonie szklanej. Ciepło dochodzi do niego od dołu, tak jak ma to miejsce w normalnej kuchence elektrycznej. No i gotowe ! Norwegia-zima-8.jpg|Kuchenka paraboliczna (bez naczynia) Norwegia-zima-9.jpg|Kuchenka paraboliczna z naczyniem do gotowania Norwegia-zima-10.jpg|Naczynie do gotowania Norwegia-zima-7.jpg|Elementy składowe naczynia ' Uwaga :' Kuchenka wykonana z anteny parabolicznej z recyklingu wymaga bardzo ostrożnego użytkowania. Ze względu na jej płaski kształt ognisko paraboli znajduje się dość blisko oczu użytkownika. Nie należy zbliżać twarzy do garnka ze względu na możliwość poważnego uszkodzenia oczu. Dla zmniejszenia ryzyka większość komercyjnych kuchenek solarnych parabolicznych posiada parabolę o głębszym profilu. Próby kuchenki parabolicznej *'Pierwsza próba:' 23 października 2005 o 3:00 P.M., temperatura otoczenia 7 °C. Jeden litr wody gotuje się w ciągu 14 minut. *'Druga próba:' 17 grudnia 2005 o 12:05 P.M., temperatura otoczenia -6,8 ° C. Jeden litr wody gotuje się w ciągu 25 minut. Wnioski Świadczy to o tym, że gotowanie słoneczne nie jest przeznaczone tylko dla krajów gorącego klimatu. Nawet ludzie mieszkający na wysokich szerokościach geograficznych, na przykład Kanada, północna Europa, północa Azji i południowe regiony Ameryki Południowej mogą korzystać z energii słonecznej na więcej sposobów niż wcześniej uważano to za możliwe. Linki wewnętrzne *Norwegia *Gotowanie solarne w warunkach zimowych (Nepal) Linki zewnętrzne *Solar cooking at high or low latitudes (źródło) Kategoria:Kuchenki solarne Kategoria:Gotowanie w zimie